the wait
by princessnoah0
Summary: what if Jamie and Jared never come to the cave?


What if Jared and Jamie never came to the caves?

Melanie laid on lied on her bed in the caves as she stared at the celling; she could faintly here gurgling beside her. She could tell Jace was just waking up from his nap, but he still hadn't demanded to be fed or changed which gave her about fie gurgling beside here mines to get changed and to gain her wits. It has been 368 days since she and Wanda had entered the cave together. 368 days since she'd realised that the love of her life and her only family left weren't were she wanted to be and hasn't seen them. And all of the effort to getting Wanda to the caves was all for nothing.

It has been 456 days since Wanda and Melanie had realised that there was a baby growing their stomach, that was one of the main reasons to she had to Wanda for coming to the caves, this unborn baby needs a father to lean on, an uncle who could look after the baby when they were gone. They had thought that Jared and Jamie were waiting for them at the caves.

It was 198 days since Wanda had been taken out of Melanie body and she was able to express the last part of the pregnancy alone.

It was 96 days, 3 months, since Mel gave birth to her son, Jace. He looks like Jared with his curly hair; he had Mel's dads and Jamie's Brown eyes. He even had her noise.

Each number of days had stuck in Melanie's brain as she lived on, when she had realised that Jared and Jamie weren't at the caves, she grow distant to everyone. Some days she didn't even come out of her room, she just lay on the bed, she had nothing of Jared's that she could cry over and she only had a photo of Jamie when they were young, she cried over it every night. She also disappeared from Wanda's mind; she was also going to give up the fight about having her body back.

Wanda kept telling her, "This baby is going to need its mother."

Melanie just grew silent; the only thing keeping her here was Jace. He looked just like Jared and she knew that when Jace grew up he was going to be like his father, a strong and a handsome young man.

She heard the curtains wipe away from her door, Mel sat up quickly, trying not to wake her sleeping baby. It was Ian, they grew really close when Wanda was in her body, he says good Moring, sleepy head, um I, we Wanda and I are asking if we can take Jace for a walk, to get some fresh air and if you would like to come is well, if you want?"

"Um, yeah okay," she whispered to him, she didn't want to wake her baby up.

Ian walked over to Mel and got Jace off her.

Despite being stuck down in a cave with a tired baby, who won't sleep but make lots of noises, she knows that she has friends around to help. They had made Jace a Christian, because Jared was one, it was a small christening only Wanda, Ian, Wes, Kyle, Jeb, Maggie and Sharon went. Wanda and Ian are the god parents, so if anything happens to Mel, which it won't, thy will look after him, for her. Wanda had carried the child for moths in Mel's body and Ian was like a second father to Jace, since on the day he was born, he was with Mel in the delivering room, with Wanda. He knew if Jared had come back to them, he wouldn't let Mel or Jace out of his sight again.

Ian still had Jace in his hands, "good, I'll meet you outside, how about the Kitchen, we meet up?"

She nodded to him.

Mel had gotten dressed into her only shirt and jeans that had no holes in hem and her low cut boots that she wears everywhere. She makes her bed, she walks out of her room, closes the certain, so no one can see her clean room. She made her way up to the washing room, this is her favourite spot in the whole cave because it was calm and peace full and she knew nobody ever comes here, this is her crying place. But today there was a boy, who was her age, he says to her, "Moring Mel, looking beautiful as ever." He always complimented her every day when he sees her. They knew each other before the invasion happened.

"Um you still know that still doesn't work?" Mel grinned at him softly, sure before the invasion she had probably gone weak at the knees over this guy but it wasn't Jared, she knew she had grown tough. She would wait for Jared for ever if she had to

Jared sat on the bonnet of his Jeep grinning at Jamie who had grown up so much, since the pair meet. He was the only thing that kept Jared going ever since they lost and found the note that the love of his life wrote for them. He promised to take care of the kid and he would keep his promise for as long as he could.

They had seven other humans with them, three girls and Four boys, Jared was the eldest of the nine of them, "were running out of food, Jamie and I will go with Ell,"

Elle was a nineteen years old, she had blond long hair, she was tall, fast and she was found by herself when they found her.

"And Jacob, the rest of you stays here. Keep an eye on this place, if seekers come, run, separate and never get caught."

Jacob was twenty, he was like Jared, he was the same length, he was fats and he had a thing for Elle.


End file.
